The Boy Who Lived
by anonymousnewlywed
Summary: This is a song fic of "American Pie." There are heavy Goblet of Fire spoilers. Rave reviews and constructive criticism is welcome


The Boy Who Lived  
  
By LadyTiffany  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously this is a imitation of American Pie by Don McLean, which is, by the way, one of my most favorite songs. Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. This is done, obviously, in a Harry Potter sense with heavy spoilers to Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I do not own anything!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A long, long time ago  
  
I can still remember when Voldemort came for blood  
  
And I knew if I had my chance  
  
That I could beat his sorry pants  
  
And maybe we'd be happy for a while  
  
But my scar, it made me quake  
  
With every breath that I did take  
  
Bad news on the doorstep  
  
He couldn't take one more step  
  
I can't remember if I cried  
  
When I heard about how my mom died  
  
But something touched me deep inside  
  
Now I'm the Boy Who Lived  
  
So  
  
Bye-bye, Ugly Voldemort Guy  
  
Tried to kill me, tried to grill me  
  
But I took all your pride  
  
And down at the pub we're drinkin' butterbeer iced  
  
Singin' this'll be the day that he's sliced  
  
This'll be the day that he's sliced  
  
Do you know where I put my Quidditch gloves?  
  
And do you have faith in the spell of love?  
  
If the spellbook tells you so  
  
Are you afraid of Dumbledore?  
  
Can potions save your evil soul?  
  
And can you teach me how to hex real well  
  
Well, I know heart is filled with pall  
  
But I saw you dancin' at the ball  
  
We both put down our arms  
  
Man, I dig those spells and charms  
  
I was a famous teenage wizard bloke  
  
With a scar on my head and a Firebolt  
  
I have my dads invisibility cloak  
  
Now I'm the Boy Who Lived  
  
I started singin'  
  
Bye-bye, Ugly Voldemort Guy  
  
Tried to kill me, tried to grill me  
  
But I took all your pride  
  
And down at the pub we're drinkin' butterbeer iced  
  
Singin' this'll be the day that he's sliced  
  
This'll be the day that he's sliced  
  
Now for two years we've been fighting V  
  
And we've had to go overseas  
  
But that's not how it used to be  
  
When the jester sang for the Ministry  
  
In a cloak he stole from Harry P.  
  
And a voice that came from you and me  
  
Oh, and while Dumbledore was looking down  
  
The jester stole his purple crown  
  
The Great Hall was dismissed  
  
Everything was amiss  
  
And while Voldy read a book of Marx  
  
The trio practiced in the park  
  
And we sang dirges in the dark  
  
Now I'm the Boy Who Lived  
  
We were singing  
  
Bye-bye, Ugly Voldemort Guy  
  
Tried to kill me, tried to grill me  
  
But I took all your pride  
  
And down at the pub we're drinkin' butterbeer iced  
  
Singin' this'll be the day that he's sliced  
  
This'll be the day that he's sliced  
  
Death Eaters, Dark Marks at the Quiddtich Game  
  
Bagman betting without a Knut to his name  
  
Eighty points behind, they're gonna be last  
  
Bulgaria tried for a forward pass  
  
Viktor caught the Snitch rather fast  
  
The trio almost died from the aurors blast  
  
Now the pre-game show was like sweet perfume  
  
While the veela danced to a mesmerizing tune  
  
We all got up to dance  
  
Oh, but we never got the chance  
  
'Cause the leprechauns came upon the field  
  
And scattered gold that wasn't real  
  
Do you recall what was revealed?  
  
Now I'm the Boy Who Lived  
  
We started singing  
  
Bye-bye, Ugly Voldemort Guy  
  
Tried to kill me, tried to grill me  
  
But I took all your pride  
  
And down at the pub we're drinkin' butterbeer iced  
  
Singin' this'll be the day that he's sliced  
  
This'll be the day that he's sliced  
  
Oh, and there we were all in one place  
  
Two rival houses in each other's face  
  
With no time left to make amends  
  
So come on, Minerva be nimble, Snape be quick  
  
Draco Malfoy sat on a broomstick  
  
'Cause fire is the UnNamed's only friend  
  
Oh, and as he killed my fellow mage  
  
The scar on my head burned in a rage  
  
No Death Eater of this realm  
  
Could avoid Voldemort's spell  
  
And as the cauldron bubbled into the night  
  
To finish the sacrificial rite  
  
I saw Riddle laughing with delight  
  
Now I'm the Boy Who Lived  
  
He was singing  
  
Bye-bye, Ugly Voldemort Guy  
  
Tried to kill me, tried to grill me  
  
But I took all your pride  
  
And down at the pub we're drinkin' butterbeer iced  
  
Singin' this'll be the day that he's sliced  
  
This'll be the day that he's sliced  
  
I met a witch who told the blues  
  
And I asked her for some happy news  
  
The witch looked down and walked away  
  
I went to that Hogsmeade town  
  
I'd once heard the songs here resound  
  
The wizard said the aria could not be found  
  
And in the streets the students screamed  
  
The sweethearts cried, and the minstrels dreamed  
  
  
  
But not a spell was spoken  
  
The House pride all was broken  
  
My best friends, I cannot wait to see  
  
They are Ron and the Hermione  
  
They caught the Express to come see me  
  
Now I'm the Boy Who Lived  
  
And they were singing  
  
Bye-bye, Ugly Voldemort Guy  
  
Tried to kill me, tried to grill me  
  
But I took all your pride  
  
And down at the pub we're drinkin' butterbeer iced  
  
Singin' this'll be the day that he's sliced  
  
This'll be the day that he's sliced  
  
They were singing  
  
bye-bye, Ugly Voldemort Guy  
  
Tried to kill me, tried to grill me  
  
But I took all your pride  
  
And down at the pub we're drinkin' butterbeer iced  
  
Singin' this'll be the day that he's sliced  
  
This'll be the day that he's sliced 


End file.
